Dreamt Away
by lizzieloulou1000
Summary: Gil Remembers The Night His World Fell Apart. That Was The Night He Lost The One Who Changed His World. Now Years Later He Is A Pandora Official Out To Find The Baku, Oz And Save Him From The Dream World. With His Very Loyal Brother And Pervy Companion He Can Definitely Get Oz Back Right? Or Is His World, Like Oz ,Turning Into A NightMare?
1. Disappear From Me

**I Don't Own Pandora Hearts! But I Remain A BIG Fan ;)**

**Author Note: Well I Don't Know Where This Came From! I Hope You Like It! If You Like It Please Review! Favoring It Is Fine But I Want To Know WHY You Favored It! DETAILS IN REVIEWS!**

**Warning: Starting Off! Lemon In Chapter Two! Please Enjoy And If I Get A lot Of Reviews.. I Promise An Update Within Days!**

_**Dreamt Away**_

_**Chapter One, Disappear From Me.**_

Gilbert could hear his heart beat accelerate. He could feel the heat on his cheeks flare from the tears that wouldn't stop pouring. Gil's golden eyes widened while he watched his younger brother, Vincent, begin to be slowly surrounded by a black cloud. The black cloud had lightning crackling around it in an ear shattering sound. Vincent didn't move since he was asleep. The black haired boy wasn't shocked though, since the black hole only appeared when Gil and Vincent fought. The thing that made Gil worry was the hole was bigger than he remembered.

Gilbert couldn't move. He couldn't even move when the black hole began to open up wider, getting closer and closer to his little brother's body that began to float up from the bed. All he could do was continue to cry in a crouched position still in his PJ's. The golden eyed boy felt pathetic. He couldn't even try to shout to his pale blond haired brother. Fear seemed to freeze his blood and keep his muscles in place. He couldn't even clutch the teddy bear that lay limp in his clenched in his hands. Watching was the only function his body allowed him to do. He watched the black hole widen and begin to absorb Vincent.

Gilbert could only silently pray for a hero... for someone to save him; for someone to care. A white flash zoomed by his face and suddenly a blond haired boy was standing right in front of him. Gil could only study the boy's back. The boy wore an expensive looking white suit that hung over the back of his legs. The boy looked to be his age but somehow seemed more mature and had an aura that Gil could almost feel. The boy looked back and Gil would never forget the smile that this sunshine blonde wore. His shining emerald eyes melted Gil's fear and made him feel safe. Everything about his face locked in Gil's mind.

The greened eyed boy was suddenly running forward and it was then that Gil realized he had a jade sword in his hands. The boy swung his sword up while leaping into the air. He then slammed the sword right through the middle of the portal, cutting it in half. Vincent fell back onto his torn bed still sound asleep. Only a quiet "Nii-san" was muttered from his lips while he remained in deep slumber.

The green eyed boy's face was suddenly right in front of Gil's making him blush a deep scarlet. The golden haired boy took note of this and smirked at the blushing raven.

"Oi you have pretty gold eyes." He chuckled at the how the boy blushed more" I'm Oz… Oz Vessalius."

Gil could only stare at the dazzling boy in front of him who held out an opened hand.

"I-I….Gilbert" he began to stutter and decided whispering was more comfortable for him and he slowly lifter his hand just to become shocked that he could now _move._

Oz smiled at this "Well Gilbert I-"

Oz was cut off as the black hole appeared again. At a faster rate than before, it began to grow.

"Whoa what's the kid dreaming of" Oz muttered studying the scene. He glanced at Gil and began to study him while seeming to see right through him. Finally, with a stern expression, he asked, "Why is he having nightmares?"

Gil felt tears return to his eyes. "It was my fault! I told him that I didn't want him always following me around and saying such nonsense as that of protecting me." Gilbert took hold of his black hair, curled into fetal position, and just cried all of his pain out. He knew Vincent just wanted to look after him, but he also just wanted to be there for Vincent. After their parents died Vincent became protective.

Gil felt someone pat his head, and leaned into the soothing warmth. He kept his eyes closed until the warmth vanished and then he sprang his eyelids up in time to see Oz cutting through the portal again.

"I'm sorry Vincent" He mumbled while the portal shrank.

When it was almost completely gone something started to slip out of it. Gil squinted his eyes in confusion and made out the shape of a doll's torn up hand. The doll's other hand slipped out like the one before it except this time there was a bow and arrow coming out as well. Oz was focused on Vincent and didn't notice the disturbing scene unfold as the arrow and bow were pointed at him; a fatal shot made.

Gil was suddenly lurching forward positioning himself between both the doll and Gil. The arrow was shot at the same time Gilbert realized he had in fact been able to _move_. The arrow connected with his shoulder causing an ear shattering scream to erupt from the dark haired boy.

Now it was Oz's turn to be rigid. Watching someone actually risk their life for the likes of him wasn't a thing that had ever happened. Oz was a cursed being. Oz was a baku and baku's were demons to humans. Yet here stood a boy taking an arrow for him. Even though he spit up or didn't follow the normal human patterns he still had feelings and at the moment he was feeling warmth flutter through himself. Then realization hit that Gil probably didn't know about his true self and that Gil had just been stabbed. Oz felt rage consume him. Again he summoned The Jade Nightmare Sword and cut right through the doll.

Without another sound he planted himself next to Gil. "Gil?" he muttered kneeling towards the boy. Gil's eyes fluttered open and he made a slight smile.

"I'm glad you're safe..O..z" was all he managed until the loss of blood too away his consciousness.

"Gil…? GIL? Oz began to panic.

When Oz panicked nothing good ever happened. He started to summon all his power into his palm. With all this power he began to heal Gilbert. The arrow hit a vein that probably should not be hit. Slowly, green began to glow in his hand. The power pushed his hair out of his face while he slowly touched Gil's shoulder. The blood leaving the raven haired boy's body halted. Oz sighed with relief and exhaustion.

Summoning that much power would at least take a few weeks to get back but it was worth it. This black haired boy was different. Oz liked him and that is why OZ had to leave; to keep Gil out of the dark world that hid in the shadows of reality. Silently, Oz stood up and turned to leave. He was almost out the window with regret weighing his shoulders down since he desired to return to the gold eyed, wavy haired beauty when,

"Oz!" Gilbert yelled seeing the green eyed boy departing "Please! Don't go I… Well I…"

Oz Stared in shock at the now fully awake boy.

"Gil wha-" Oz began but never finished as a hand reached out of the black hole that wouldn't disappear. For the creatures of the nightmare realm known as the 'Abyss' had one sole mission, take whatever they could back with them. These creatures known as 'Chains' understood that they couldn't leave the 'Abyss' so they take what they can to suffer _with_ them.

The hand was slithering toward a teary eyed Gil. It never got there. Instead it got to the only thing standing in its way. There stood Oz, blocking the hand. Gil watched in horror while the hand's claws wrapped around the jade eyed boy. Quicker then seemed, the hand dragged Oz back to where it came. Oz couldn't fight his power was at loss. Oz began to gasp in pain while the black hole completely sucked him in with a menacing malice. All Oz felt was pain and all he saw was black. At that moment Oz entered the world of 'Nightmares'. Oz was now trapped in the 'Abyss'

No Oz!..That's What I Thought When Reading The Manga… =3 Anyway There Are Not Enough Giloz! This One Kind Of Follows The Story With A Twist! Baku Oz! More Trouble! Next Chapter..Like The Book Will Be Ten Years Later From This Chapter! Press The Review Please Please Review IT Encourages ME To Type! Oh..And A Shout Out To -Man Or Tegami Bachi Or Black Cat Or Blue Exorcist Fans! I Have Story Ideas For All 3 Of These Manga/Animes! Review About Them If You Really Really Interested! Or If You Want A Summary For Them Or Pairings You Want TO Know About! AnyWay When Two Will Come Out Is Up To You!

Lizzielou


	2. Appear For Me

**Share**

**I Don't Own Pandora Hearts!**

**A/N: Hey Guys! To Those Who Haven't Read Pandora Hearts Here Go To This Link:**

** . **

**Also, I Have A Tumblr That Has Pics For This Type Of Thing So…Here's That Link:**

**Warning: BoyXBoy..Yaoi Lemon! And All That So Enjoy Yaoi Fans! If You No Like Then No REAd!**

_**Chapter 2: Appear For Me**_

**10 YEARS LATER**

Gil's breathing began to become labored. He couldn't help but gasp while he picked up his pace and ran harder. Another _Nightmare_ portal had opened and he was going to make sure no one else got sucked in. Ever since Oz had "disappeared" Gilbert worked hard to secure that no one else will. Barely a month after the incident, Gil found a man named Xerxes Break who trained both him and Vincent so they were able to join an organization called Pandora. Pandora was a secret facility made for one goal: keep the creatures from the nightmares in people's hearts that had been made into a reality from fear at bay.

Oz is in the nightmare dimension. That's all Gilbert is told. Through the years Gil had trained and trained. With his strength he was finally able to obtain "Raven" a power from the Abyss. Presently, Gil was hunting down a creature from the Abyss. Those such creatures from the Abyss are called on as 'Chains'. Chains lusted on sucking as many humans in to the Abyss for food. The dark haired boy's destiny read that he was suppose to be one of the victims in the Abyss due to Vincent's portal, yet Oz had saved him. Now the raven wielder would do all in his power to bring Oz back! However he probably wouldn't have to do anything since Oz was a baku and having a baku in the Abyss….Those 'Chains' were about to experience hell on earth.

Gilbert knew what Oz really was. In all honesty he did not care!

"We're almost there! It's just around the corner!" Break shouted to the brothers while they continued to run towards their destination "This portals different though! It's like a black hole…; feels anti-chain."

Break was also a baku but not a pure one like Oz only a half, but he could still read 'Chains' and portals like a book. The true secret was that Break was a 'Chain', but one with the purpose to protect a certain human not suck humans into the Abyss. He was rescued by the Rainsworth Dukedom and seldom talked of his past. Gilbert didn't care about this either in fact he somewhat respected Break, although he could do without the sexual harassment that the crimson-eyed Break bestowed onto him and Vincent.

"It's here" muttered Vincent so only Gil and Break heard.

Barely moment s later, the building in front of them crumbled away while a black portal was absorbing the whole thing. This portal looked different though. It had a jade outline surrounding the edges.

"Where's the Chain?" Break asked, dodging a brick.

Break's eyes suddenly widened.

"That portal!" He gasped" It's literally eating away the inside of the Abyss" The white haired man's head suddenly shot up and he narrowed his eyes at the said portal."A Baku's Door"

"Like what Jack Vessalius described in his journal?" Gil asked whipping his head towards Break.

"Exactly what Jack described" Break smirked; his face reading as though he knew something they didn't.

"Something's escaping" Vincent said lightly.

The portal had gotten smaller and close to the ground. Gil studied the hole. Suddenly a head appeared. This wasn't just any head; a sunshine blond.

"OZ!" Gilbert shouted running toward the portal.

He didn't hear anything. All he saw was Oz. Oz's head was the only thing visible in the blackness of the portal. Gilbert didn't pause to think if it was an illusion. The raven haired boy just put his hands inside the portal. He felt down Oz's neck until he felt the shoulder blades. Gil took hold of the boy's arms and pulled. Gil took note of Oz's closed eyes. Oz was unconscious but he was _real._ This wasn't a dream this was reality and Oz was reality he _was_ real! This was the real Oz and Oz was in his arms.

"That's an odd chain" Vincent muttered studying the emerald eyed boy. Vincent and Break were now standing behind Gil.

"He is NOT a Chain!" Gil growled getting Oz completely out of the portal" He is Oz Vessalius"

"Vessalius...I see" Break muttered. Knowing he was a Vessalius helped straighten out everything.

Gil picked Oz up and carried him to the carriage that awaited the three Pandora members. He allowed no one to touch Oz and ignored anyone who talked to him. During the ride back to Pandora, no one spoke but, Break gave Gil a knowing look.

Break wasn't stupid. He had heard plenty of stories about the so called 'Oz'. Break wouldn't admit it however, he was thankful that the boy named Oz was in fact real. The white haired man snickered since after all Oz looks to be 15 and Gil with the physical form of a 24 year old. Oh things were gonna get interesting. Break giggled and then reached for another piece of candy.

"Gi…l?" Oz muttered; just waking up.

Seeing the wavy dark hair made him remember that golden eyed boy, the one that cared. The wavy haired stranger turned and looked at Oz with shock. Gilbert would never think Oz would remember him; the black haired boy that was crying on the floor.

Oz is lying down on Gil's bed with a wrap on his chest from where he was cut. Oz wore the same white pants that he had on the day he went in the Abyss. His emerald eyes looked up to meet Gilberts gold ones.

"Thank you…Oz" Gil said casting his eyes to the ground.

"Gil? It is you then?" Oz replied in wonder "How?"

"Ten years have passed since the day that I failed to help you." Gil gasped out feeling his eyes tear.

Oz's eyes softened. "Gil, it's not your fault. You saved my life! After all I am a Vessalius! It is my duty to protect those in need." Oz said smiling.

The smile faded as realization sank in. Oz looked at Gil's clothing.

"So you are a member of Pandora?" The Vessalius heir asked coldly, his bangs covering his expression.

"Yes. We are at Pandora now." Gil said not noticing Oz's flinch.

"I must leave then." Oz stood up and rushed towards the door.

Gil finally understood. Quickly he grabbed the blond headed boy.

"Oz it's not like that stop!" Gil soothed.

"I'm a baku Gil! Pandora hunts my kind! Kills us because they think we are the same as Chains! You are one of them. I understand that you either let me go or kill me where I stand I refuse to hurt you. I owe you my life!" Oz yelled turning to Gil with tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

Oz was tired; tired of all of it. Since he was a baku his father no longer even thought of his existence. His mother had been killed for bringing life to a 'monster'. Gil was just like all of them! He was wrong about Gilbert! Gilbert wanted him dead, too! They all wanted to kill him! It wasn't his fault that the Vessalius curse had fallen upon him. The tears wouldn't stop but, he continued to keep eye contact with Gil. And then, something unexpected happened.

Gil reached out and pulled Oz into him. Gilbert hugged Oz gently, but firmly. And then he spoke into the blonde boy's ear.

"I found out what you really are two years after you went into the portal. I continued to search and search though; hiding my true goal from Pandora because of their hatred of bakus. I knew it was all lies. I knew. You didn't try to suck me in. It had to be lies. 4 years later, Xerxes Break took me aside and confessed that he was half baku and that before that he had been a chain. A chain turned into a baku by Rainsworth. A year later, Break, Vincent, and I made a break through. We got into the Vessalius manner and found a journal written by Jack Vessalius that explained that bakus weren't monsters or Chains. If anything bakus are Chain eaters. Bakus are able to absorb the Chain's malice and free the person of nightmares. Suddenly bakus became saviors to Pandora. Oz, you're safe, you are not evil, and you are not alone." He ended his speech feeling as if a weight was gone from his chest.

Oz didn't move or budge from his place in Gil's lap. His tears no longer falling but, drying. Inside he was elated. Gil was there. That was all that mattered. Gil didn't want to kill him. Gil had saved him. This man was the hero he was truly searching for. Oz hadn't saved Gil, Gil had saved Oz. Someone finally understood him and he could only describe how he felt with one sentence. Oz pulled away from Gil and with a tear streaked face and swollen eyes he said clearly.

"Gil, I love you." Oz felt a tiny blush appear on his face.

Gil was blown out of water. He felt completely flabbergasted and at loss of words. His whole face turned a deep scarlet. Through all the embarrassment he realized that he loved Oz too! Oz was what he had needed these past ten years. Oz was his anchor that kept him hoisted from losing his mind. Oz was his everything.

Oz felt warmth flood into him by Gil's blush but, also his inner sadist came out to play.

"Gil, do I have to top?" Oz said sweetly.

Gilbert froze taking in Oz's words. If possible he blushed over his blush when Oz's words sunk in.

"I…I…Oz..Uh…I..Oh" Gil's mind went into overdrive.

Oz had Gil right where he wanted him "My dear Gil, I'm _very_ pissed that you're bigger than me. Having you cry out my name in little boy form makes me feel sweet inside." Oz said darkly, slowly removing the wraps from his chest.

What Oz was implying put a lot of bad, dirty thoughts into Gil's head but, he held back. Honestly! Oz was physically 15! Oz automatically read Gil's mind from his expression. Technically he was 25! Gil was not going to ruin his fun! Damn it! He wanted to get laid! Oz immediately got a plan that he knew would work. He slowly straightened himself up and pushed Gil hard enough to make him fall on his back. Gil didn't suspect it not to mention Oz was pretty swift. Oz crawled on top of Gil till his lips were right next to his ear.

"Gil, we will have sex whether I have to tie you up and rape you. Take this chance now and be the top. Don't fight it." Oz whispered; his hot breath ghosting down Gil's neck.

Those words made Gil shudder. He lost all self control and without another thought flipped Oz so that now Oz's back was pressed up against the bed and Gil was on top. The raven had the emerald eyed boy's wrist above his head in seconds. The golden eyed male ignored Oz's smug grin. They kissed.

Oz didn't even see it coming. Their lips connecting dropped all boundaries. Gil let his hands release the Vessalius' wrists. Oz opened his mouth and gave the wavy haired boy entry to his mouth. The sunshine blond went straight for Gil's nipples, pinching them; he loved the enticing moans he got. Oz used this as a distraction to flip Gil back onto his back.

"I want to ride" Oz said in a bored tone.

Gil just stared up at him with half lidded eyes, not really comprehending what Oz meant. Instead he focused on getting his clothes off while Oz did the same having to only worry about his pants. Suddenly they were kissing again with only skin on skin. Gil brought his long thin fingers up Oz's chest and then began to massage his nipples. When Oz moaned something snapped in Gil making him want only to hear Oz sweet moans. He began to suck on the Vessalius' neck earning him his prize. Without further question, Gil thrusted up, connecting their exposed manhoods. They both gasped.

"Tsk Tsk GilGil! You're already completely hard?" Oz snickered cockily.

As punishment, Gil's left hand twisted hard on Oz's nipple, his right hand reached down to squeeze the Vessalius (also hard) dick, and his mouth nibbles on the other nipple; making Oz squeak, moan, turn into a sweaty mess, and begin to breath hard. Now, Oz's cock was completely hard and wanted release. Oz straddled Gil's hip and without another word began to line himself up.

He didn't ask for permission, he just slammed himself down on Gil's penis. Gil gasped and was again, loss of words. The heat he felt around his dick felt so good. Oz wiggled around getting use to the mind blowing pain that in a way felt pleasurable. The blond haired boy could feel Gil's pulsing muscle deep inside of him and he liked it! Being a masochist also had its perks!

"Gil…Fuck me hard!" Oz pleaded with teary eyes.

Gil knew at that moment that he _loved_ being in control and begged. With everything he had, he began to fuck the green eyed boy senseless. He thrusted in hard and deep; piercing the blonde. He thrusted up, impaling Oz onto his cock and letting the green eyed boy bounce on his balls. Oz loved it all. He was begging and pleading for relief. Gilbert flipped Oz over, mid hump, and continued to pound into him except this time, Oz was getting pounded into the mattress. Gil was hitting Oz's prostate dead on and knew so due to all the noise Oz was making. Gil didn't even have to jack him off because Oz came onto their stomachs. Gil followed right after thrusting deep one last time to release his load. After they both came down from their highs, Gil removed his penis from inside Oz. He fell beside the younger looking boy into the pillows. Everything was silent as sun shined in through the curtains. Then Gil muttered something into the mattress right before Oz dozed off.

"What was that?" Oz whispered hoarsely.

Gil turned his head so that their eyes met. He smiled softly.

"I said, welcome back."

**YAY! There You Guys Have It! Some Angst...Fluff! A Lemon WEDGE! And I Stayed Up All Night For You Guys! I Promise If I Get Up To 50 Reviews I Will Do One More Chapter With Oz's POV From In The Abyss And Even Have Break's POV With Some Shareak In There! PLEASE REVIEW! FUEL ME TO PULL MORE ALL NIGHTERS FOR YOU DUCKIES! HOPE YOU LIKED!**

**~LizzieLouLou**


End file.
